Too much like me
by Twiglet58
Summary: This is how I think season 17 ep 16 should have finished


Amanda stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her. How dare Olivia treat her like that accuse her of lying then just dismiss her from the office as soon as Dodds wanted her attention. She was mad and felt hard done by. She had after all helped solve the case she definitely hadn't leaked the tape to the press and she had sworn on Jessica's life that it was not her and still Olivia didn't believe her.

She marched to her desk collected a set of keys and marched out. Carisi and Finn had watched all this and just raised an eyebrow at each other, another spat between the Lieutenant and Rollins.

Her behaviour had not been lost on Olivia either who had flinched at the door slamming and had seen the young detective pick up the keys and leave. She would deal with that later. She wanted to trust her and believe her but after everything that had happened and also the stupidity of the undercover sting at the club and not running it past her first. It did make her smile though, not dissimilar to the stuff she used to do a few years ago. Perhaps that's why she found her difficult to deal with, too similar. Anyway back to Dodds.

Once Dodds left the office Olivia felt frustrated. She had unequivocal evidence well near enough that Amanda as she had protested had had nothing to do with the leaked tape. So where was she? Cooling off somewhere no doubt calling Olivia all sorts of names under the sun. She couldn't help but worry about her she was so headstrong, she hoped the worst she was doing was getting drunk somewhere in a bar she hoped to God she wasn't gambling.

She tried her mobile again. It still went to voice mail. No doubt she was refusing to answer. She got Finn and Carisi to try. Same result. So Olivia sent a text.

Hi. I know your upset. And we can talk about that when you get bac. But for now I just need to know that ur safe. Olivia

She wanted to put and haven't done anything stupid but she knew that would annoy Amanda another trust thing so she left it at that.

Amanda's phoned pinged for the umpteenth time. It was Olivia a text this time. She had been sitting at the dockside for over an hour now and if truth be known was a little cold but still frustrated and pissed with Olivia. When would she get any recognition for the good work she did. Olivia was always on her back about something. Always finding fault never praised for her initiative it was a good plan at the club and what she'd exposed had been chilling. OK she was lucky it could have ended so much worse but it was a good plan and if she'd have run it by Olivia she knew she would have vetoed it. Or by the time it was approved another girl would have been raped. Grr she was frustrated why couldn't Olivia at least acknowledge what she'd done.

She decided to text Olivia back she didn't want her to keep calling.

I'm OK

Olivia smiled. Not the longest reply but at least she was OK. She would come back when she was ready and she would deal with her then. After all she couldn't just walk out when she was mad not contact them and then waltz back in, she was lucky nothing had come in.

30 mins later. Amanda strolled in. Finn looked at her "You OK?"

"Fine"

"Sure"

"Yeah honestly. Just needed to cool off a bit" she admitted sheepishly. "How's she been"

"She was worried about you"

"Hmm"

"Rollins my office"

Here we go Amanda thought 2nd bollocking of the day as she strode towards Olivia's office ready to do battle again. She really was getting a hard time from her supervisor. As she entered she was about to say something when Olivia jumped in quickly deciding offence was the best form of defence

"Now listen Amanda I know you felt hard done by but you cannot take off like that and then not answer your phone to anyone. Firstly anything could have happened to you..

"Look don't be ridiculous I'm a trained police officer I can look after myself" Amanda was angry again now Olivia didn't even seem to trust her to look after herself

"Amanda be quiet and listen" this again wasn't going the way Liv had planned "you're a good cop I probably don't give you the praise that I should especially now I'm your boss and I think I see some of myself in you which is hard to deal with I guess. And this is a biggie I know it wasn't you who leaked that tape and I'll say nothing more"

Amanda was incredulous had Liv really just said she was a good cop but "who did then?" She couldn't quit when she was ahead.

"Amanda haven't I just said I'll say nothing more" Olivia said exasperatedly. She knew this wouldn't be easy, "Now drop it"

"Oh right so I get a big bollocking from you, you accuse me of lying and I'm just supposed to suck it up without knowing who landed me right in it. That's hardly fair." She shouted.

"Amanda calm down. It may not be fair but that's the way it is. I'm the boss and I'm saying no more on the subject."

"And don't we know it" Amanda mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Well I hope you gave them as much as a dressing down as I got" she begrudgingly said

"Well that's for me to worry about. I'm still not happy about you darting out of here then going missing for hours and not contacting us but I think I've made my point. Now I know I'm owed several DD5's so best you get out there and get on with them. I'll have them on my desk by the morning."

Amanda went to say something but saw the look Olivia was giving her and decided better of it. She was pissed she had to do the DD5s it would definitely make her late off but she could hardly argue, she had gone missing all morning or could she "Can I get them to you by lunchtime tomorrow then I won't be late for the sitter" and at least I can get to spend time with Jessica I've hardly seen her all week she wanted to add but she thought better of this too much personal information for Liv.

"You don't half push your luck Rollins but OK by 12 at the latest. Now push off"

As she left still not happy but a bit calmer than when she arrived Olivia sighed to herself, being the boss wasn't always the easiest especially when one of your subordinates was hot headed and reminded you so much of yourself.


End file.
